Zafir Nasim
Zafir Nasim is an older Mimic living in the Shifting Sands and who frequently helps out to investigate, research, and excavate the sands around them. Personality Zafir was, and always has been, a professional scholar. There were times he wasn't as smart as he should have been but he quickly rectified that by simply learning more. Zafir is a man who learns because he feels that the world is lacking in knowledge. He feels as if the world needs to be educated on what, when, where, who, or how things are and so he learns because of that reason. Not to mention that he actually enjoys learning about the world and all it holds. Zafir is also a sort of stoic person simply because he likes to approach things with an unbiased point of view. He does not allow emotions to cloud how he feels about things (unless it involves racism of other races), and since he has been that way for so long, he has eventually become stoic about mostly everything. Zafir has also lost something dear to him in the past. This is because when he is fixated on learning something that he spends all of his time on it and he has a habit of shutting everything else out. He has become much better at handling himself when it comes to these things and will openly catch himself when he becomes too zealous about any one topic. Since he has a self proclaimed (as well as being tested) higher intelligence than most other beings, he tends to come off as cocky or rude because of this. He quickly comes to dissuade their fears as he is a relatively nice person and believes to treat everyone with the same amount of respect until they give him a reason not to. Contrary to popular belief, Zafir is a kind person. Since he loves knowledge so much, he loves learning about other people from other people themselves. He has no tolerance for disrespect towards anyone or anything and will fight someone over the old-aged hatred that the Mimics have against the Elves. The past is in the past and should be left there, something he has to remind the Prince on all the time. Known Attacks/Abilities * Nudara Tuuwa (Golden Sand), Quicksand: By kneeling down and pressing both hands onto the sand, Zafir can turn the sand a golden color. He quickly spreads it out around the enemy and the golden sand around them turns into a quicksand trap. The rate at which he can make someone sink is based on his own choosings, and the angrier he is, the faster he would be willing to suck someone into the sand. * Nudara Tuuwa, Tsunami: Using a massive amount of sand from around him and changing it into golden sand, he can form a massive amount of said sand into a wave, covering and drowning the person in an ocean of sand. Since the golden sand that Zafir creates is much heavier than normally, even if they could escape from this, they'd have a hard time doing so in the first place. Most times, it would crush them before they even got a chance. If used in a place where there wasn't originally sand, this technique can end up changing the landscape, depending on how large the sand wave was. * Nudara Tuuwa, Shield: By manipulating even the smallest amount of sand around him, he can create a shield of golden sand in front of, above, behind, or around him. He can manipulate its shape and structure, and even create multiple shields around him and his allies. * Nudara Tuuwa, Needle Sphere: Using some of the sand around him, he can turn it into golden sand. Creating two masses of golden sand of two opposing magnetic fields, he quickly merges them together. This instantly causes the magnetic forces inside the golden sand to instantly increase and the repellent force created by the two opposing magnetic fields scatters the golden sand over a vast area in the form of large, pointed spikes. The spikes themselves branch off extremely irregularly, making it almost impossible to get clear overview of what is happening. The spikes can be blocked, however, but are extremely difficult to evade. * Nudara Tuuwa, Body of Sand: Forming some regular sand or golden sand around his own body before a battle, he can turn his body completely into sand. Enemies or sparring partners too quick to jump at him will phase right through him, and he can emerge in front or behind them from the sand and deliver a crushing blow to them. Background For the life of a Mimic, life has always seemed to be full of possibilities for him. Zafir honestly doesn't remember much about his childhood because he finds things that far back to be rather trivial. He was, obviously, born to a male Mimic father and a female Mimic mother. They were relatively good parents and he was punished whenever he was bad so he could learn from it in the long run. The thing that he would like to recall from his childhood and his parents, is that they were both scholars. They had met through certain situations under mutual research and were well respected by the Idris family ever since they were both young. They hadn't ever gotten together because, like Zafir, they were both much more dedicated to their research than each other in their early lives. According to what they spoke about to Zafir, they knew each for a long time before they met in their respective research communities. They didn't really go into much detail why they got together or when it was, but he assumed it was because they began to have enough time for research and each other. Zafir was very interested in mostly everything concerning what they did, and they did not try and keep him from learning from them. They were extremely supportive of teaching their son and watching Zafir learn. As Zafir started to grow more and more, he began to understand things extremely quickly, being a great help with his parents in the long run. If things were too dangerous for him in the Shifting Sands, his father was able to protect him. His mother was pretty powerful in her own right too but his father knew more defensive abilities than not. His mother knew most of the offensive ones. She usually fought off the enemies. Maybe that's why they separated around the time he was 20. It came as a shock to him because most Mimics seemed to be relatively close, even if they had bad ties with one another. The race itself was rather tiny and constantly dwindling, so Zafir wasn't sure why this would even happen. Zafir had been on a journey into the sands and hadn't come back for a few days. When he came back home, he immediately heard yelling from them both. Deciding not to disturb what was going on, they argued for what seemed like days. Zafir remembered feeling exhausted from hearing them argue. For the time that the arguments happened, Zafir had no idea what they were even arguing about. Eventually, he found out, after it was all over. His father and his mother were both cheating on one another. The only thing that was good about this situation was that his father had cut off all ties with the woman when he knew what he was doing was wrong. Unfortunately, his mother ended up getting pregnant from the other man's baby. Unfortunately for them, this man was not a Mimic either. They all knew what this meant. His unborn sibling would die in a few days after its birth. Regardless of the death of the baby, his mother seemed not to have any sort of feelings for his father anymore. By the end of the week, Zafir was given their desert home and both his mother and father moved to their respective homes, somewhere else. This was the first time Zafir ever thought about love and how destructive it could be. In the years that passed after that, Zafir would experience many things. The first thing is that he would get to know his mother's new lover, and learn something extremely valuable from him. This man managed to teach Zafir all about Magnetic Akehura and the things it could do for him. The one thing that his parents neglected to tell him was that when he was born, his body was made up of a certain amount of golden sand or so. This worked out well for Zafir and his newly found teacher because by applying magnetic akehura to the sand akehura that he was already born with, he could manipulate it, change its structure, and form golden sand (or dust) from regular sand. This technique took him almost a decade to perfect but when he did, he was a brand new type of Mimic. Not many people before him had been able to combine two different types of Akehura to create a new one, even the ones outside of his race. He was soon called upon by the Idris Family, the royals of the Mimics, and offered a spot in their Guild, Halcyon. He took it upon himself to use the knowledge that he was learning over the years to his advantage and he was almost always put on a team to explore the sands. One of these teams ended up being a team that his father was on. During this exploration, they managed to catch up a little. He hadn't seen his father for more than a decade, and it turned out that he was still living here in the Shifting Sands. He felt horrible about his mother and him separating and had attempted to contact her not too long ago. She never returned anything that he sent so he just left her alone. Feeling bad for his father (and sort of his mother too), he invited his father to come live with him again. His father automatically denied the invitation saying that that house had way too many memories for him. His father appreciated getting an invitation from him, however, this was the last time they would share such a happy memory together. On this mission, Zafir's father was killed. Zafir was one of the first Mimics to discover Usamah, the sand dragon of the desert. Usamah claimed that they were trespassing on his territory this far out and he was going to send the rest of the Mimics a lesson, and a message, in respect. Usamah was a Dragon so he expected him to be strong but in one single swipe, Usamah took almost every single Mimic in his team out that day. Zafir managed to form a regular sand shield and a golden sand shield over him, and so, he was only sent flying backwards from the impact of the swipe. When Zafir woke up, Usamah was staring daggers at him and told him something very clear and precise, "Tell the Mimics to stop exploring this far out. These are my lands and I will not have you creatures dirtying these sacred sands with your society." Usamah then disappeared into the harsher sands, protecting them and guarding them for anyone foolish enough to go there. Zafir returned to the Idris Family, and told them about what happened. Zafir's spirit was absolutely broken from this. After this, he put his time and effort into his own research and learning about the world. He became disconnected from most things and at his father's funeral, even though they could not find his father's body, he didn't even cry. How could he? He wasn't strong enough to stop a dragon from taking his father's life so he felt like he didn't have the right to cry. Despite all of this internal turmoil, he felt no ill will towards Usamah. They had trespassed on his land and if he had understood this beforehand, they wouldn't have made that mistake and his father would still be alive. He didn't see his mother or who she was with now, either. He moved from the home he lived in all of his life and buried it under the sand, never to be found again, allowing the past to stay in the past forever. Instead, what he decided to do was to move into the Halcyon's castle, and use his worldwide knowledge to teach up and coming Mimics about life and to treat everyone with respect (one of these up and coming Mimics being the Prince, Khalil). At some point or another, he even created his own library to keep his knowledge; located away from the Halcyon's castle. In his recent years, he has found himself finding a sort of attraction to Mermaids. Even though he knows he may never have children with them, he has picked up on a rumor that a half mermaid, half mimic was born somewhere. Regardless of how true it would be or not, he would like to ascertain the knowledge of whether it is or not for himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mimics Category:Halcyon members Category:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Diviner